List of notable Schindler 7000 elevator installations
This is a list of some notable Schindler 7000 elevator installations. Canada *Bay Adelaide Centre East Tower & Podium, Toronto, ON *World on Younge, Toronto, ON China *Walton Plaza, Shanghai *Tomorrow Square, Shanghai Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *The Tanner Hill, North Point (2015) *The Emperor Hotel，Wan Chai (2017) *The Landmark, Central **Edinburgh Tower (modernizations in 2012)Buildings with Schindler 7000 elevators equipped with Miconic 10. **Alexandra House (modernizations in 2015) *Jardine House, Central (2019)Replaced from OTIS VIP-260 and Elevonic 401 M. *Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay **One Taikoo Place (2019, Former Somerest House before it rebuilt, equipped with Schindler PORT.) **One Island East (2008) Kowloon *International Commerce Centre, Kowloon Station (2009)Buildings with Schindler 7000 elevators equipped with Schindler PORT. *Office Levels, Victoria Dockside, Tsim Sha Tsui (2017) *Rosewood Hong Kong, Victoria Dockside, Tsim Sha Tsui (2019) *Block 6-8, Cullinan West, Cheung Sha Wan (2020) New Territories *City Point, Tsuen Wan, Hong Kong (2015) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Kowloon *Tak Long Estate, Kai Tak (2013) **Tak Shan House **Tak Pui House **Tak Kei House **Tak Cheung House **Tak Ying House **Tak Lung House **Tak Yiu House **Tak Yue House **Tak Shui House New Territories *Choi Yuen Estate, Sheung Shui (2012-2016) **Choi Yuk House Replaced from Fiam elevators under Lift Modernisation Programme. **Choi Ping House **Choi Chu House **Choi Wu House **Choi Lai House **Choi Wah House *Yau Oi Estate, Tuen Mun (2012-2015) **Oi Hei House Elevators in these building replaced from Fujitec under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Oi Fai House replaced from original Toshiba under Lift Modernisation Programme **Oi Tak House **Oi MIng House *Mei Lam Estate, Sha Tin (2014-2017) **Mei Wai HouseReplaced from Schindler elevators under Lift Modernisation Programme. *Tai Yuen Estate, Tai Po (2012-2015) **Tai Yan House **Tai Lok House **Tai Wing House **Tai Man House **Tai Yee House Elevators in these building replaced from Falconi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Tai Ling House **Tai Tak House *Shui Chuen O Estate, Sha Tin (2015) **Ching Chuen House **Long Chuen House **Yan Chuen House **Hei Chuen House *Kwong Fook Estate, Tai Po (2015-2018) **Kwong Chi House Elevators in these building replaced from Marryat & Scott under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Kwong Sung House *Shek Wai Kok Estate, Tsuen Wan (2012-2015) **Shek Tsui House **Shek Kwai House **Shek Lan House Elevators in these building replaced from Sabiem under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Shek Kuk House *Ching Tao House, Cheung Ching Estate, Tsing Yi (2010-2012) Indonesia Jakarta Central Jakarta *Menara BCA (2006) *World Trade Center **WTC 2 (2011) **WTC 3 (2017) *International Finance Center 2 (2015) *Menara Astra (2017) *The City Tower (2008) *Sinarmas MSIG Tower (2015) *Gudang Garam Tower (2013) South Jakarta *Sequis Tower (2017) *Gama Tower and The Westin Jakarta (2015) *DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta (2012) *The Energy (2006) *The East *Menara DEA 2 *Menara BTPN (2014) *Gran Rubina Business Park - Generali Tower (High Zone, 2014) *Bakrie Tower *Capital Place (High Zone, 2015) *AXA Tower (2011) *88@Kota Kasablanka Tower A (2011) *Office8 at Senopati *Talavera Office Park *Ratu Prabu IIThese buildings have SchindlerID elevators. *Pakuwon Tower (2019) West Jakarta *APL Tower (2009) *Puri Indah Financial Tower Thailand Bangkok *Park Ventures Ecoplex, Bangkok (2011) *Sathorn Square, Bangkok (2010) *AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (2014) *SJ Infinite One Business Complex, Bangkok (2014) *AIA Sathorn Tower, Bangkok (2015) *CW Tower, Bangkok *Bangkok Marriott Hotel the Surawongse, Bangkok (2018) *Singha Complex, Bangkok (Offices elevators, 2018) *Magnolias Ratchadamri Boulevard, Bangkok (Residential elevators, 2018) *Waldorf Astoria Bangkok, Bangkok (Rooftop bar shuttle elevators, 2018) *CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok *Mode Sathorn Hotel, Bangkok *Hilton Sukhumvit Bangkok, Bangkok *Novotel Bangkok Platinum Pratunam, Bangkok *Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam, Bangkok *Bhiraj Tower at BITEC, Bangkok *SC Tower, Bangkok Other cities *CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Office tower) *Samut Prakan Observatory Tower Philippines *One Shangri-La Place and Shangri-La Plaza East Wing, Mandaluyong *Shangri-La at The Fort, BGC, Taguig *Solaire Resort & Casino, Manila Bay, Paranaque United States *Houston Convention Centre, Houston, TX *Devon Tower, Oklahoma City, OK *Orlando International Airport (Terminal C), Orlando, FL *3 & 4 World Trade Center, New York, NY *Hudson Yards, New York, NY *685 First Avenue, New York, NY (only 3 are quipped with PORT) *Dock 72, New York, NY *516 North Lakeshore Drive, Chicago, IL *Park Tower at Transbay, San Francisco, CA (under construction) *WeWork Salesforce Tower, San Francisco, CA *Aven Tower, Los Angeles, CA (under construction) *Ten Thousand Condos, Los Angeles, CA (2017, only main elevators are equipped with PORT) *777 North Van Buren Street, Milwaukee, WI *One Bennet Park, Chicago, IL *NEMA, Chicago, IL Other countries *Telecommunications Tower Franfurt, Germany *Omniturm, Frankfurt, Germany (under construction) *KölnTriangle, Cologne, Germany *PWC Tower, Madrid, Spain *Post Tower, Bonn, Germany *Sky Tower, Wrocław, Poland *Federation Tower (East), Moscow, Russia *Lakhta Center, St. Petersburg, Russia *Costanera Center, Santiago, Chile *Heron Tower, London, United Kingdom *Brighton and Sussex University Hospitals, London, United Kingdom *Southbank Place, London, United Kingdom *LODHA The World Towers, Mumbai, India *Prime Tower, Zürich, Switzerland *Kantonsspital St.Gallen, St. Gallen, Switzerland *Pasqualotto & GT Empreendimentos, Balneário Camboriú, Brazil *MIDTOWN JALISCO, Guadalajara, Mexico *MÍTIKAH, Xoco, Mexico City, Mexico *CITYLIFE S.P.A., Milan, Italy *Uptown Tower, Bat Yam, Israel See also *List of notable Schindler Miconic 10 elevator installations *List of notable Schindler PORT elevator installations